Crange Goes to the Hospital
Synopsis This arc follows our boy through the loveliness of having his guts ripped out. Can he be put back together again? Should he be put back together again? Who knows- it's just a fun little comic. This arc had it's guts removed the 15th of September,2015 and had them shoved back in by October 19th of the same year. It is the 15th arc overall. Plot This arc starts off with Crange, in a nice bath with a towel on his head, happy that he finally gets some time to spoil himself. A jarring memory of his tree being brutally sawed in half snaps him back into reality. He realizes he's in an ice bath, somewhere that isn't home and that his organs have been hamfistedly yanked out of him. He assesses the damage in the mirror and makes himself some green makeshift bandages. He poses a bit in them,saying that they're not a bad look before remembering that is organs are, in fact, gone. Had nearly forgotten. Huh. Wearing a jacket to cover up his bandages,Crange makes his way to the hospital and completely ignores all the cop cars and police tape around. He ducks under it and goes right on in, only to find that it's empty. He asks who the hell's running this shit-stand and gets an answer from a shadowy figure behind him, who then proceeds to bash Crange's face into the hospital's reception desk. After a few fakeouts, Crange wakes up, black eyed and tied up to a gurney. It's here that Crange meets the Spider Doctor (whos name is later revealed to be Rob) who has taken over the hospital to show off his "art". Using the blood and guts as a medium,Rob seems to have made a whole gallery of gory art pieces that he proudly shows off to Crange,who is disgusted but pretty wowed. Rob chastises Crange for not being thoroughly impressed with his art before saying that he's going to continue his work by taking Crange's guts as well. Crange has to break the bad news to him. Rob is distraught that he wasted his evil doctor villain speech on someone whos guts he can't take for his art and Crange asks if he was the one who took his guts in the first place. Rob quickly shuts that down,saying that he has enough and would never perform such a literal hack job. The two have a brief conversation about the true passion behind the art of gut removal before Rob relents that he does the guy who took Crange's guts. The two used to date. Rob reminisces about how the two met and the differences in their work methods, but how Rob once saw something in this guys ability. He even fondly comments that Crange's guts are gone,but his ribs aren't broken, something he taught his ex to do. Crange sits there uncomfortably. Crange asks nervously asks if Rob has any guts to spare for him maybe? Rob says that his job is taking things apart,not putting them together. Crange calls his artistry into question,saying that artists should be open to the deconstruction of their own form and that if Rob and his boyfriend seek perfection, they should experiment with the opposite.. from time to time.. Rob thinks about it and tells him to lay back down. Rob goes to work putting Crange's organs back together and compares it to relearning to tie your shoelaces! Crange then notices Robs shoelaces aren't ties. Crange gets nervous. But the operation goes as planned! Crange, guts back in tact gets up to leave just as Rob has another brilliant idea! To cut himself open with a bunch of attached hooks,ripping his skin wide open and exposing his guts to everyone. Crange leaves immidiately as he wants no part of that. Outside,he gets chastised by a donut-eating bug cop for even going in there and Crange asks if what Rob was doing truly was art. The cop tells him no. Crange goes home. Category:Arcs